1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates luggage carriers, and more particularly to a luggage carrier which can be conveniently fastened to a bicycle or motorcycle and then alternatively arranged into either of two different forms for carrying a baby or things.
2. Description of Prior Art
A bicycle may be fastened with a luggage-carrier above the front or rear wheel thereof for carrying things. This luggage-carrier is suitable for carrying small things. Some people may also use the luggage-carrier of a bicycle to carry a baby or young child. Because the luggage-carrier on an ordinary bicycle is designed for carrying things only, it is neither safe nor comfortable to carry a baby or child on the luggage-carrier of a bicycle.